First time
by GermanSonAmyfan
Summary: Amy and Sonic have been together for quite some time now and they really enjoy being a couple and all. One day, a day that started as a swimming lesson, turned into something much more… "Delightful". My first lemon.


First time

"You know what day it is today, Sonikku?" Asked Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend.

"Yeah, I know… I think I'm a bit nervous, Amy." Sonic answered.

The pink hedgehog hugged the blue one and she said to his right ear: "Don't worry, everything will be fine. I won't drop you just like that in the water… yet."

"Ah, great!" laughed the blue hedgehog.

The 2 hedgehogs were now facing each other in front of the pool. Amy was seeing that Sonic was indeed, a bit nervous. "Are you sure you want to go, Sonic?"

"Yes! I… have to try."

"Ok, then." Amy said while getting in the water first.

Sonic then took one step forward on the underwater stairway leading into the pool. The chilly liquid almost made him retreat, but he convinced himself not to. Arrived near the bottom, where there was water up to his chest, Amy took one of his hands and held it, making Sonic a bit more confident, less scared.

"Don't worry, I'm with you, Sonic." She said to him with her soft, reassuring voice.

Sonic smiled and he then added: "I think I'm ready to go completely underwater now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Let's do this!"

"All right at 3 hold your breath and we go, ok?"

"Oki doki."

"1… 2…3!"

*Splash*

The 2 hedgehogs were now underwater. They were looking at each other, so Amy did a thumb up. "You okay?" She tried to gesture.

Sonic tried to say something: "You're very pretty underwater too, Amy!"

The pink hedgehog understood and blushed a bit from the cute comment that Sonic had just said. After that, they finally went back to the surface to catch some air.

"Wow… that was special."

"How was it?"

"It wasn't bad at all, in fact I liked it. Did you understand what I said?"

"Yes I did…" She answered while leaning on the blue hedgehog. They then exchanged a long passionate kiss before Sonic said: "I think this feels even better."

Amy giggled and asked: "Do you want to go inside? I know you used to hate water, hehe."

"Good idea, because I still do… even after this experience."

The 2 hedgehogs changed themselves and went on the couch in front of the TV. They talked for hours rather than watch anything on the screen.

"Hey, it's already midnight!" The blue one said.

"Already? Time passed so fast today!" Amy responded.

They were cut off by some noises coming out of the TV. While they had been talking, a pornographic movie had started. There was a scene where the man and the girl were moaning very loud playing on. The 2 hedgehogs were speechless, but the blue one quickly reacted afterward as he felt his lower area getting more excited. He took the remote and tried to change the channel, but nothing happened when he pressed the button.

"I can't change the channel," he said a bit agitated and blushing.

"Maybe there's no more battery?" Said Amy, who was blushing also.

They then looked at each other, while they were hearing the moans coming out of the speakers. "I wonder how Amy looks like when she's nude?" Thought Sonic. He then felt his "engine" waking up and went to the kitchen while quietly saying to himself: "Don't thing about it! Don't think about it!"

After that Amy arrived in his back. "Sonic?"

She then saw Sonic's shadow on the ground. He was obviously trying to hide his erected manhood. "I can't stop thinking about it! Oh… I would just love to feel her, hear her and…"

"Sonic? Are you ok?" Amy asked while looking at his shadow, making her blush a lot.

"Ye-yeah! And you?" He nervously responded.

A moment passed and Amy told Sonic: "I… can see your… shadow, Sonic."

The blue hedgehog looked at the ground and saw that it was very visible that he was excited down there.

"A… Amy, please don't think I'm disgusting or a perv…"

"Sonic… your reaction is perfectly normal" Cut Amy.

The atmosphere went less stressing and she added: "Beside… I think I'm feeling a bit horny myself, you know?"

"You… you do?"

"Yeah. But I saw you looking at me minutes ago… like… checking me out."

"Hey! You did too!"

"Haha, yes. Well… I'll let your "little man" relax a bit. Meet me in my room if you want to."

"Okay." The blue hedgehog said. "I hope I didn't offend her." he sighed to himself. He then watched and smiled to her as she climbed up the stairs while giving him a sexy wink.

"I guess not he reassured himself." Also, seeing what was possibly coming, Sonic grabbed a condom from his backpack near the front door and then waited 2 minutes before climbing up the stairs to go see Amy. He knocked when he arrived at the door of her room.

"Come in!" She happily responded.

"Oh my… wow." The blue hedgehog whispered just enough loud for Amy to hear him. She was wearing a very light and very short light-bluish outfit, making her incredibly sexy. There was also some candles burning and the lights were dimmed.

"Come here, big boy, " the pink hedgehog said with a sexy tone while designating a place at her side on the bed. "I got to talk to you."

Sonic then gladly leaned against her and she began to talk to him while petting his quills.

"You know, Sonic… It's been a long time since we know each other. You also know that I always considered you more than a friend."

"I did too, Amy. I don't know why I was running from you… It was just… stupid." He then turned his head to look into Amy's beautiful emerald eyes. "I always loved you, Amy. Since the very first day. I'm more than happy that we've been getting a lot closer."

They then exchanged a passionate kiss before Amy asked her big question: "Do you think we're ready to… do it?"

"I am, but if you aren't… we will not do it. I would never force you, Ames. I love more than anything in the world and the last thing I would want is to hurt you."

"Aww, you're so caring, Sonikku." The pink hedgehog said before giving him a long kiss. After that, they felt engulfed by the growing pleasure of having each other. They kissed harder and harder and their tongues finally met, softly wrestling in their mouths. They then deeply looked at each other, the pink hedgehog reaching for Sonic's shirt while he was getting her sky blue fabric off. A moment later when that was done, the only things left were Sonic's boxers and Amy's panties and bra.

"I want you, Amy. I want to feel you." Said the blue hedgehog while his hands were traveling onto Amy's waist and legs. When he arrived to her bust, he hesitated and asked: "Can I?"

"Of course, but I also want to feel you, Sonic." She responded while putting her hand on his boxers. Sonic started to massage Amy's firm breast while she inserted her hand in his boxer and softly and slowly stroked his erected manhood.

After a moment, they really started to enjoy it. "It feels so great, Amy." Sonic said.

"I want more, Sonic! I'm wet down there… I want to feel you inside me, enter me."

The blue hedgehog then putted his condom and placed himself in front of Amy's flower. She spread her legs to make a better entrance and they looked at each other. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, please go on."

The blue hedgehog started to go forward into the wet zone while Amy was squealing a bit. Sonic saw that and stopped where he was immediately. The pink hedgehog nodded to him and softly said: "Keep going, I'm gonna be okay." He proceeded and then went back and forth. "You can go… faster if you want to." She said a moment later. Sonic did as she said and in the process she felt that it was hurting less and less. Pleasure was overwhelming her pain, making her moan a little. "It feels so great, Amy!"

"Oh yes, Sonic! Go faster!"

The moans coming of both hedgehogs were then getting louder as the rhythm went faster and faster. The blue hedgehog licked Amy's breast, massaging them with his tongue while trusting himself into her at a quicker speed. "It feels amazing, Sonic! Please don't stop!" She said a bit loud while holding the blue hedgehog by the shoulders.

No longer after this, they felt the huge waves of pleasure traveling throughout their body, also feeling themselves reaching their climax.

"Amy, I think I'm gonna cum soon! I… Oh! Ohhh! "

"I can't hold it either, Sonic! I'm coming too! Ahhh!"

The 2 hedgehogs stayed put while they came at the same time, feeling each other's orgasm.

"Oh my" Whispered the pink one.

Sonic collapsed beside her. They were both searching for some air, but kissed anyway.

"Amy… I never noticed how much you were beautiful before."

"You really think so?"

"No… I know so, Amy. I love you so much."

The pink hedgehog snuggled against Sonic, preparing to sleep in his arms, something she always wanted to do.

"I love you too." She whispered into his ear.

They then softly kissed one last time before they fell asleep in each other's warm, loving embrace.

* * *

Ah, here we go, first lemon. ^^  
I hope it wasn't too bad and that you liked! =D  
Anyway, I'm glad I wrote this. I will absolutely write more lemons in the future if some of you are curious about that, but they will surely improve (I hope!). I'll also try to make the next story a bit longer. =D

Thank you to have read this.


End file.
